Restraint Is Key, Mr Cullen
by PaintTheRainbow
Summary: Bella needs physical comfort from Edward after Jacob pulls another one of his stunts. Will he finally give in to her passionate demands? Or will that annoying self-control kick in? One-shot. Bella POV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in the following story, but I thank Stephenie Meyer for letting me play around with them. **

**That said, this is my first fanfiction and I had a great time writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Edward?" My trembling voice echoed through my small bedroom, and even I could hear the raw sadness and pain it held. I staggered from exhaustion but managed to catch myself by grasping the solid iron window frame. Mere moments later, my vampire-in-shining-armor slid gracefully through the open window while I breathed a sigh of relief that I did not know I had been holding.

"Darling," he whispered and strode forward to pull me into his rain-dampened arms, "I am so, so sorry."

I buried my face into his sweet-smelling chest, clinging as close as I could to his granite hard body. I felt tears gather in the corners of my eyes as I tried my hardest to repress the events of the day. Edward's quick intake of breath reminded me, even in the state that I was, that he had not hunted in weeks. I knew my love would not hurt me even when his eyes were pools of black, but he was not so confident. I very reluctantly disentangled myself from him.

"I'm sorry …I know you're thirsty …" I admitted as a look of confusion drew his thick brows together.

Edward responded by gently pulling me down onto my bed with him, comfortably nestling my head in the crook of his arm. My heartbeat sped up as it always did when I was two feet away from him and all his perfectness; his quiet chuckle let me know that he heard my body's embarrassing reaction. I blushed with shame as he placed one cool finger beneath my jaw and tugged my face upwards so he could read it.

"Bella, honey, do you want to talk about it?"

I knew he was referring to what had occurred down at La Push that day with Jacob and his arrogant pigheadedness, and then I realized that talking was the opposite of what I wanted to do. I shook my head once and planted a soft kiss on his heavenly chest. Edward flashed me his trademark crooked grin, making me lose track of where I was or what I was doing. My stomach fluttered as he wove his long fingers through my just-conditioned brown tresses and lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Well…if you don't want to talk about it, what _do _you want to do?" Edward asked me, a trace of suspicion in his musical voice.

"Umm…" was all I said as I reached for his face and roughly pressed my lips down on his. Trying to gather myself into a woman of irresistible seduction, I suggestively cocked an eyebrow. "What do you _think _I want to do?"

Without waiting for an answer, I slipped my tongue in between Edward's full lips and traced circles in his mouth. I sighed with anticipation and longing as he gripped me tighter against his hard body. I ripped myself away from his mouth and searched my way down his body, leaving a trail of kisses as I went. He groaned softly as I made my way towards his bellybutton. When I was an inch from the top of his jeans, Edward pulled my head back up to his. I struggled futilely against his iron-grip but of course, failed.

"Bella," he murmured, "you will be the death of me. No, that's wrong…you will be the death of _you_." Edward sighed and stroked my hand that rested on his velvety cheek. "As I've said many, many times before, you overestimate my self-control."

"That's stupid," I grumbled, "you would never hurt me."

"I'd like to think I never would," he responded quietly, "but just the same, you are much too precious to be taking any chances with."

I exhaled with frustration and twisted my body so that I could gaze into Edward's eyes. As I stared at him, I was once again stupefied by his incredible good looks. Now that I was well accustomed to all of the amazing traits and selfless qualities that Edward possessed, it was stupid to be so stunned by his otherworldly beauty…and yet it affected me in the same way that it had that day in the cafeteria where I first lay eyes on him. That flawless pale skin…the strong line of his jaw…his toned and muscular body…it was the image of true perfection. And I, his girlfriend, was the image of ordinary. I self-consciously ran my hand through my limp brown hair and sighed in defeat. I would never stand next to him and feel worthy of his devotion.

Edward must have seen the sadness in my eyes because he rolled over and pinned me on the bed beneath him (of course, all I saw was blur of pale skin and a change in gravity).

"You know, maybe you were onto something before…" he murmured sexily before taking up the kissing that we had left off minutes previously.

"Mmm.." I sighed as Edward kissed a wet line from my exposed throat to my jaw to my lips. I arched my body so that it rubbed against his lower area, hoping that it would arouse him in some way. A tortured moan escaped from his lips letting me know that my efforts were not as in vain as I thought. I hastily unbuttoned his blue collared shirt with shaking fingers, hoping against hope that he would let us continue for a few minutes before his self-restraint kicked in.

The carefully starched shirt fell off as the last button came undone, and I eagerly grabbed for the firm marble skin that waited for me underneath. Edward was now kissing my eyelids, my earlobes, my temples…everything in reach. Seeing as how I couldn't reach his lips, I settled on exploring the smooth, flat expanse of his beautiful chest. I tugged playfully on his hairless nipples which brought a gentle smile to the face of my beloved. In the heat of the moment, I fervently yanked at the zipper of his dark-wash jeans – which brought the opposite reaction of what I wanted from Edward.

He groaned before seizing my shoulders and pulling my head up to his eye-level.

"Bella, you know why we can't." He brushed a stray wisp of hair from my face and continued. "I wish we could…you don't know how much I wish we could!...but we _can't_." Edward's eyes anxiously searched mine, impatient for a response.

" I know, I know," I admitted in resignation. "But sometimes I just can't help myself."

Satisfied with the answer, Edward gently pulled me against his chest and resumed the stroking of my hair. I felt my eyelids begin to drift shut as my darling sang the lullaby he had written for me directly in my ear canal. His voice trailed off as he heard my heartbeat slow; the inevitable pull of sleep tugged at my consciousness.

"Someday." He whispered the word so quietly that I wasn't sure he meant for me to hear it, and yet I heard it anyway. That solitary word brought me the hope that ten minutes of kissing hadn't, and I settled comfortably against his muscled body to let my dreams of Edward and I being truly together run wild.

* * *

**There you have it! I know, we all hate it when Edward is responsible and careful with Bella's humanly fragile body, but I had to stay true to his character the way Stephenie depicted him. Please leave a review if you have time... I truly don't know if this is any good! Be honest. I can take it. **


End file.
